Being Hated
by soccerplayer18
Summary: Edward and Jacob are best friends in 8th grade. Bella comes to their school and they become best friends. Both boys fall for Bella. Who will Bella choose? The story is way better.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight. Thank you ****1!!!!!!**

EPOv

I saw the most beautiful girl step into the cafeteria. I'm only fourteen and I want to marry her.

Well maybe I'm being a bit over dramatic but still.

The girl had dark long, wavy hair with chocolate brown eyes. She was slim and was wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Whoa, check her out Ed," said my best friend Jacob. He saw her too! I just nodded, to dazzled for words.

Being the outgoing one Jacob stood up and walked over to her. I wasn't worried about him asking her out or anything, we were best buds, we wouldn't do anything like that to each other.

I watched Jake talking to the girl then she was following him. When he got close to our table he winked at me. I just smiled shaking my head.

"Edward this is Isabella, Isabella, Edward," Jake introduced us.

"Hi," we said together and burst out laughing.

"She can sit here right?" Jake asked and I nodded, laughing too hard to talk.

For the rest of lunch we talked about Isabella and her old school and we easily became friends.

We were only in eighth grade so we were at the top of the school basically. Our work was simple and we hardly ever got homework.

I invited Isabella and Jake over after school and they agreed.

Jake was usually always late because usually hit on girls. I just shook my head. I knew to start off without him.

Isabella and I started up the road when a question popped out of my mouth.

"Can I call you Bella?" I asked. She looked at me for a few minutes and then nodded.

"Sure," she laughed. "I like it."

I smiled and leaned into her and whispered in her ear, "good," which made her shiver.

After that we always got along and we became best friends. We hung out every day. At the end of eighth grade, my feelings for Bella became stronger.

I always knew I liked her. Every guy did. She was gorgeous.

I started to want to kiss her, and pull her into my arms and just hold her. I think I started to lover her. I'm only fourteen! I kept repeating.

"Ed?" Jake asked me, sounding nervous.

"Ya?" I replied.

Jake blew out a gust of air. "I wanna date Bella," he told me.

I sat there shocked, staring at him. Why would he ask me that. He knew I liked her too, and we were all best friends. That would ruin our friendship.

"I know what your thinking, that this would ruin our friendship blah blah blah. But I love her so much. I need her." He said simply.

"I love Bella!" I yelled at him. " I want her!" I ran out of his room and pulled out my cell. I had to leave.

"Don't you ask her out EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN!!!" (**I might have got the middle name and the last name mixed up sorry!)**

"Why don't you stop me!" I yelled at him running out the front door. I saw his curtain move and he saw me starting to run down Bella's street.

I was surprised he didn't chase me but I didn't care. I was going to ask Bella out and she would be mine.

I ran up to her doorstep and ran the bell. She answered the door with her cell in her hand. She had tears streaming down her face.

"Bella what's wrong?" I asked her concerned.

"Like you don't know!" she snapped at me. I looked at her confused and asked what she meant.

"Don't you act all innocent and confused! Your such a jerk Edward Masen. I never want to see you again!" she yelled at me slamming the door in my face.

I just stood there dumbfounded.

What did I do? I wanted to scream at her.

I love her so much, and a ruined my chance. Knowing her she wouldn't ever forgive me. I'm only fourteen and I'm in love.........

**It's probably not much but I don't know whether to put up the next chapter. If you guys review I will. I have a lot more but it wouldn't go with the chapter so ya. I know its not a lot but the other chapters are longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!!! If you have read this story, and have wanted to read the next chapter, then give a huge thank you to puddleduck61!!! Really the only reason I'm still writing this story is cuz i keep thinking about her, its like a nagging inside my head! Ha and I know how it feels when ppl don't update.**

**So here we go!**

**Chapter 2**

EPOV

This was crazy torture. I haven't seen Bella or Jacob all summer. Now I was starting high school on my own. I think seeing Bella will just break my heart.

I heard that Bella and Jake were dating. I wouldn't be surprised.

Over the summer I grew, a lot. I was working out too. I had now a six pack, and toned arms. I grew like 6 inches which helps too.

Sitting here in my room all summer, drowning in my sorrow is not good for me. I should find a way to get Bella back. Maybe she likes bad boys? Thats what Jake is.

I decided I was going to go talk to her. Even if I could just be her friend, that would be better than nothing.

I shoved on my shoes, and pulled on a green muscle shirt. I slid down the railing on the stairs, kissed my mother's cheek while stealing a cookie and I was gone.

My mother didn't seem to surprised. She didn't really know about anything going on in my life. I kept it pretty much hidden. I grabbed my skateboard from the shed and started off to Bella's.

On the way I attempted some of my tricks, and I was that much out of it so I did pretty good.

I reached Bella's house and walked up the steps to the front door. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door....

**Haha guys, if you want me to continue just say so. I have the next chapter, all i need is at least 2 reviews!! LOL :P**

**Love Lexi!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HAHA hey guyzzzzzz. Yes i'm updating again. Its just so much easier to write on weekends, and not being rushed, rather then weekdays.**

**Here we go!**

*************

"What are you doing here?" asked Bella. My breath caught in my throat when I saw how much more beautiful she was. Was that even possible? I asked myself. I guess it was.

"I-I wanted to see you," I stuttered, looking down at my feet. She didn't answer me, so I glanced up. She had this look in her eyes, I wasn't sure what it was, but it was something.

"You should leave," she told me softly, not meeting my eyes. Her hair, now straightened, was in her face, masking her emotions.

"But...why Bella?" And before she could answer my question, Jake came up behind her. He wound his arms around her waist, which she pushed off. Jake looked hurt by this. Then he finally looked me dead in the eye.

"Edward," he nodded, at least acknowledging me. I sighed. So this was how it was going to be? Akward.

"You know what? I'm not even going to try."

I turned and walked down the steps, dropping my skateboard, and heading in the direction of the skate park. A place I hadn't been in awhile. I didn't even turn back, to see if they were still watching.

I went through the gates and saw a couple of my old buddies around.

"Hey Ed!"

************

After I got home from the skate park, it was time for dinner.

We sat down to a dinner of scalped potatoes, pasta, and a cucumber salad. It looked very appetizing. I dumped food on my plate and waited to say grace.

"_Blessed the Lord..."_ and when we were done, my parents said they had an announcement.

"Oh no mom! Your not pregnant are you?!"

"Oh no no no honey, of course not." Said my mom, reassuring me. I nodded, then looked at them both curiously.

The glanced at eachother and Carlisle nodded.

"Well, were..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sigh, I think u got enough people telling me to keep going on this story. I appreciate it. Really. Thank you to FeMcB, firemooncat, rscianatico and others for either reviewing or/and putting my story an story alert. I wil try and make this chapter longer. **

**And don't think I forgot you puddleduck61! you have been the best!! (everyone read her stories!!)**

**Chapter four**

Previously....

"_Oh no mom! Your not pregnant are you?!"_

"_Oh no no no honey, of course not." Said my mom, reassuring me. I nodded, then looked at them both curiously._

_The glanced at eachother and Carlisle nodded._

"_Well, were..."_

"Honey we're adopting..." said my mother with a scared expression on her face.

Oh. Adopting? Why? Wasn't I good enough for them? I guess not.

"Well then have fun with your new children!" I exploded and ran to the front door. Once outside I grabbed my skateboard and started back down to the skate park. Maybe I'd find peace there.

As I was speeding down the road I saw families walking together. They were perfect. I knew my family loved me. But why did they have to go out and adopt some more children? Was I that terrible?

Tears of frustration rolled down my cheeks and I quickly wiped them away. I was a man, and men don't cry.

Again I was greeted by my buddies and the skate park and I instantly knew I belonged there. For awhile I just boarded on the less harder stuff. Just to get back into it. When I ran into the most stunning girl I have ever met. She was beautiful. Not Bella beautiful, but super model beautiful. What was a girl like her doing here?

She had on bright orange short short spandex that made my eyes bug out. She had gorgeous long legs. She was wearing orange and pink nike shoes too. On her upper body she had a pink sports bra that definitely showed her cleavage. I had to blink to make sure she was real.

She flipped her long lucious blonde hair and walked up to me. She put her hand under my chin and closed my jaw. She was a little bit shorter then me but she leaned up and whispered in my ear. "Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer"

I shivered and she walked away walking like a super model. All the guys started laughing and patted my back.

"Nice going man!" Said my buddy Brent. I must have looked clueless so he filled me in.

"That was Rosalie Hale." he started. "Her and her sister Alice moved here bout' a week ago. She hasn't put moves on anyone yet. Not that she'd need to. She's a freaking super model. You should ask her out."

I pondered on that idea a little and decided I would. I nodded to my buddy and smiled wickedly. Bella wouldn't care, she had Jacob.

I put my board down and started the way miss gorgeous had gone. After a couple minutes i caught up to her. My confidence level was up so I said, "Hey gorgeous."

"Oh so you can talk?" she laughed and I flashed my teeth in a smile.

She looked a little dazzled. Ah, satisfaction.

"So, what's your name Mr. Tall, dark, and handsome?" I smiled at that.

"Exactly what you said."

"Oh really?" she said in a joking tone. I nodded.

She moved closer to me, putting her hands on my chest. My breath caught at how close she was.

't

"How can you be so good at this? How old are you?" I breathed, she was melting me.

"I'm fifteen. You?" she whispered back, in the most sexy tone, making my knees weaken. Wait, shouldn't I be doing this to her? Wait again, she older than me!

I decided to make her play for my name and age. After all, if she found out I was younger this may be my only time.

"Why don't you try and get it out of me..." I left the end open.

She smiled and started moving her hands up my arms, my abs, my back. I sighed. This felt good.

"More?" she asked, already knowing the answer. She started kissing my neck...then my cheeks...then my forhead. Everywhere but where I wanted her lips to touch.

"Age" she said. Nipping my ear lightly...

"Fourteen..." I breathed. This was amazing. I had never been touched before. I had never had a girlfriend. And I had never kissed a girl.

She smiled and brought her lips down to mine. Her lips were so soft...it was like heaven. She pulled away and I wanted more.

"Name"

"Edward" She smiled again and kissed me.

**Good or bad??????????????????????????????????????????????????????? **

**I won't really write chapters with that much...you know. LOL. But tell me what you think.**


End file.
